Quidditch Injuries & Flying Parchment
by Jilytherin
Summary: Sirius finds a shocking note but loses it before he can show anyone else and Remus unknowingly enrages a whole quidditch team trying to look for it. James gets hurt during a quidditch game and Lily's actions surprise everyone.


"Oi Potter if you don't take your eyes of Evans soon you'll be late for Quidditch," Sirius Black drawled at a glassy eyed James Potter. "C'mon Prongs" called Remus Lupin. "We want to get front row seats, it'll be easier to hex the Slytherins from there." James rolled his eyes "Alright I'm coming, just make sure you don't hex ME instead." He replied sarcastically.

The Quidditch pitch was already filled with spectators when the Marauders arrived. Peter went to steal some snacks from the Great Hall while James ran off to the Gryffindor team and Sirius and Remus found seats. When they found a spot, Sirius noticed something under the bench. "Moony do things end up under benches by natural circumstances?" "Padfoot what kind of question is that?". But Moony raised his brows as he spotted piece of parchment sitting under the bench. Without a second's hesitation Sirius picked it up and read it. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he let go of the parchment as gust of wind flew by causing it to flutter away.

"Pads, what is it? Pads? PADS?" Remus took Padfoot by the shoulders and vigorously shook him. In fact, Remus shook him so hard Sirius nearly fell into the pitch. Although despite almost falling into several injuries Padfoot still couldn't tell Moony what the parchment said. It was obviously something humongous because for Sirius to shut up was an incredibly big thing. Remus' eyes rigorously searched for the parchment. Finally, he spotted it hovering just above the brook shed. "Save me the seat Pads!" He called as he dashed off to retrieve the parchment. Peter had just arrived with snacks, so seeing a dazed Sirius and a distressed looking Remus left him with more than a few questions.

Remus ran at top speed to the shed. But as he arrived another gust of wind blew the parchment away. He was about to give up when he caught a small glimpse of what was written. He only saw less than a quarter if it of course, seeing as the paper had been snatched by the wind. Nevertheless, he managed to catch "James Potter" written in neat handwriting. With a sudden burst of motivation Remus managed to, somehow get into the broom shed and steal a broom. He was too busy rushing to see if he'd gotten a good broom but thankfully, he had. The only problem? It was the Slytherin captain's broom who was indeed very late.

Remus chased after the parchment all the way to the Great Lake. Luckily, just as the note flew towards the water Remus stretched his hand out and snatched it just as ANOTHER gust of wind flew by. But Remus held on tight and was able to reach ground with the paper in hand. Smoothing it out on his lap Remus read the note. First, he smiled then laughed then tears streamed down his cheeks. Finally, he was prancing around the lake cheering gleefully. Quickly stuffing the letter into his pocket Remus hurriedly made way for the pitch.

"JAMES!" Moony called. He noticed that the Slytherin captain was wailing about not being able to find his broomstick and Moony felt a twinge of pride for unknowingly snatching the captain's broom. "Remus?" said James incredulously. "What's that in your hand? Aren't you supposed to be up in your seat?". "Mr. Lupin please get off the Quidditch pitch immediately." Professor McGonagall called. "Anything you wish to tell him comes AFTER that game." Remus reluctantly made his way to the stands. When Sirius saw him and the parchment in hand, he fainted again almost falling. Suddenly a burst of angry shouts emitted from the stands as Professor Dumbledore walked into the Quidditch pitch with the Slytherin's broom in his arms. Remus could've sworn he saw a first-year Hufflepuff call the captain a "Wanker!". "Stalling the game to figure out which method is cheating they're going to use." grumbled Sirius. "Now Sirius not all Slytherins are evil." Peter answered matter-of-factly. "Yes, but THEY are." Sirius pointed to the Slytherin team as they practically knocked the Gryffindor seeker of her broom.

The game went on for a while but about an hour's way in James was about to score on the Slytherin keeper once again. But their captain was having none of it, he forcefully yanked James' broom from underneath him causing James to loose balance and fall. Luckily, James whipped out it his wand quickly and cast a spell to break his fall but not enough so that a quarter of the pitch heard the sound of him thudding on the ground. A few rows above, a terrified scream escaped from the lips of none other than Lily Evans.

Sirius promptly fainted, now falling off the stands only to be caught by the Gryffindor seeker and Peter could've sworn she almost fainted as well. Lily ran across the pitch but as she reached James the faculty was and the rest of the Marauders were crowded around him.

"Out of the way!" Lily shouted as she roughly pushed Peter aside. Dropping on her knees she stared James Potter in the face. His eyes were closed and his hair messier than he ever tried to make it. "James? James? JAMES?" Lily shook him hard. When he didn't wake up Lily took out her wand to cast a spell. "Miss Evans." McGongall gave a Lily a sharp look but couldn't hide the smile in her eyes. "He needs to go to the hospital wing." Knowing that McGonagall was right as she always is, Lily let James be taken to Madam Pomfrey but did not leave his side until they arrived and Madam Pomfrey scooted everyone out of the room with a pack of bandages.

Lily however had not left the infirmary. She had his behind a curtain and when Madam Pomfrey entered her office, summoned her homework and did it there. It was late at night when she finished because she had summoned the rest of the month's homework as well to keep her mind off the unconscious James lying close by.

Suddenly, she heard the lock in hospital wing's door give a loud click. Since only Pomfrey, Filch and Dumbledore held keys to the infirmary and they all were probably asleep there was only one explanation. Someone was picking the lock. Having an idea of who it was Lily walked over and unlocked the door. Sure enough, the rest of the Marauders stood outside the door. "Told you." Remus and Sirius smirked as Peter waddled through the door looking dumbfounded. "Seems like you've gotten over your fainting phase?" Lily commented. Sirius laughed "Yes Mrs. Potter." Lily blushed the colour of her hair.

"You all just going to have a reunion without me?" Lily spun around. There was James lying on the bed a huge grin on his face. "Alright Evans?" Lily jumped on him at once. She threw her arms on him and James' jaw dropped to the floor. He fainted of course, "Gets it from me" Sirius joked. But after about 15 minutes came to and started shouting "Lily Evans loves me! Lily Evans loves me! You do love me right?" Lily nodded. All of a sudden as if he was alright, James tried jumping out of bed only to crumple on the floor. Lily screamed but James was still celebrating. Peter, again stole some snacks and the five celebrated until morning.

"By the way Moony, did you see what was on the parchment?" Sirius asked. Lily, James and Peter gave him questioning looks. Remus smiled big and handed them the parchment. Written on the parchment in Lily's distinctive handwriting was:

"Lily and James Potter"


End file.
